percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Helio Child "The Arival"
Wraith La Tina was just an regular kid with a regular life, but that was about to end. The Arrival Wraith was out with his friends on his 17th birthday, they were in his amber Jeep Wrangler driving down his driveway. "Wait, let me check the mail," He said as he got out of the Jeep to collect the mail, as he walked back to the Jeep he looked through the papers, there was one that caught his eye. "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" it said, he tossed it on the dash and started the engine. His friend Marcus grabbed the papers from the back seat and started reading the titles. "Birthday card from grandma, check from uncle, coupon for GameStop, Your Dad has Jury duty, you Jeep is finally paid off. Camp Half Blood?" He read, "What's that some summer vacation for vampires." "Ha Ha," Said Marcus's sister Scarlett. Wraith tried to focus on the road as the brother and sister fought in the back. "WILL YALL TWO SHUT UP AND QUIT FIGHTING!" Yelled Wraith's friend Mia."THAT'S ALL YOU TWO DO ALL DAY!" "Hey, calm down momma" said Marcus in a rude flirty way. Wraith turned left into the gas station, and started to fill the Jeep back up. "Hey sis can i have some money, i wanna go buy a soda. Marcus said. Scarlett handed him twenty bucks, as Mia rolled her eyes at the spoiled twins. "Hey, Marcus wait up,"said Wraith" "What is it," Marcus responded. "Here's 20 bucks, pay for the gas" Wraith told him. "Got it La Tino" Marcus responded. That kid had a funny walk he looked like he needed crutches. And his feet wobbled when he raise them, it was like they were fake or shoes or something. Marcus walked up to the car and said "scoot over." Wraith did as told and had Mia move to the back so he could move to the passenger seat. "You can sit in my lap if you want," Wraith said in that sassy flirty rude tone Marcus always used. "You wish!" She said angrily. Marcus started the engine and had two bags, one had chips and a twix bar. "This ones a surprise," he said. He pulled out a six pack of Bud Light. "ARE YOU "FRIGGIN OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!" Scarlett yelled,"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!HOW DID YOU GET THOSE!!!" "No, I was thinking it's Wraiths birthday, an i used your fake ID. Mia popped open two bottles, and handed one to Wraith. "Cheers!" She said as the two drank. They both passed out 30 minutes later after they drank there third bottles. "Good we can get to camp safely since there smell is masked with alcohol" Scarlett said. "Your so smart, and that's why I Love my dearest nymph you said Marcus. "You one flirty little Saytr aren't you." She responded. "Were here" Marcus said as they woke the confused demigods up. As they walked towards the camp a tree fell i front of them crushing the Jeep. "MOOOOOOO!!!" They heard. "Oh my pan!" Marcus cursed" its a Minotaur!" "Run I'll take it on" said Scarlett. But the Minotaur rammed into her and she turned into a golden mist and disappeared. "Nooooo!" Marcus yelled as she died. "W what th the..." Wraith mumbled confusedly. Mia was still very woozy and Wraith was starting to regain his senses back. Marcus told Wraith and Mia to run towards the forest, and they did so. As they ran into the woods they heard the Minotaur yell aggravatedly, followed by a painful goat noise. Mia tripped on a root and fell down as Wraith kept going. The Minotaur came downhill it charged at Mia going in for the kill. "Mia watch out!" Wraith yelled as he jumped in the way to be impaled in the heart with the minotaurs horns. "WRAITH!!!" Mia yelled as he was knocked out and impaled. As the Minotaur flung him into a tree and turned towards Mia, and that's when she fainted. TO BE CONTINUED... Read* Helio Child: Mia's Discoveries for more. hope you enjoyed this one